


A Losing Hand

by slightlyanxiousmonster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyanxiousmonster/pseuds/slightlyanxiousmonster
Summary: Nyx challenges his commanding officer, Captain Drautos, to a game of poker. It's probably the worst (best) decision he's made all year.Kinkmeme fill!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! Life has been fun. It is no longer kicking my ass anymore, so now Nyx can have _his_ ass handed to him instead!

Two hours ago, Nyx Ulric was the pride of the Kingsglaive. Three behemoths felled at the Lucian border, a commendation from the king, and the rarest half smile and a "Sure, Ulric, I have some time," when he flashed the captain a deck of cards. Now, four rounds in what was shaping up to be the most disastrous poker game of his life, Nyx suspected that his luck had finally turned.

"I almost feel bad for this," Titus Drautos said, dragging most of Nyx's last week's earnings across the table. "Will you be dining in the mess hall for the rest of the month, then?"

"Ha," Nyx said, mirthlessly. "I have... Uh...." He dug through his pockets in what he hoped was a discreet manner, but judging by Drautos' uncanny ability to pick up on every _single_ one of his fucking tells, Nyx's hopes weren't very high.

Drautos shook his head. "Now I do feel like a monster. Here." He dug out a few coins and tossed them Nyx's way. "Let's play for something you'll miss a little less."

Nyx looked up from the miserable rocking coins on the tabletop. "Like what, Captain?"

"Hell, Ulric, call me Titus when we're off-duty. And let's say..." He folded his cards in his large hands, eclipsing the backs from view. "Whoever loses the next round... loses their jacket."

Nyx stared at his captain, sitting with his back straight in the empty rec room of the Kingsglaive barracks. The door was closed, and it was too late in the evening for anyone to interrupt...

"Fine," Nyx said, with a sideways grin. "I always wanted to know what you looked like under that uniform." 

Drautos raised his eyebrows. "Sir," Nyx said, belatedly.

"Thought I said to call me Titus," he pointed out. The smile Drautos gave Nyx sent a shiver down his spine. "But Sir works just as well. What do you expect to see?" he asked, as he cut the deck.

"I don't know. The controls for your internal magitech wiring." Drautos stiffened, and he rushed in with, "Because the way you turn your face off when you bluff? That ain't human, Ti... Sir."

Drautos settled back down, and raised one eyebrow. Nyx resisted the urge to groan.

Ten minutes later, Nyx had grimly passed the captain his jacket, shirt, left boot, undershirt, and finally, with a thick slap of cotton hitting the floor at Drautos' feet, his pants.

Sitting in just his boxers and his right boot and socks, Nyx shivered.

"Gods," Drautos said. "You're terrible at this."

"Shut up and deal," Nyx growled.

He lost a sock.

"You don't have to continue," Drautos told him, when Nyx bent down to unlace his boot a moment later. "I won't hold it against you if you-"

"No," Nyx said. "No. I'm fine. This is fine. Everything is fine." 

Sure, he was practically naked in front of his commanding officer, who had the ability to switch him on and off like a fucking light. Sure, he was pretty sure the boot that was sliding up his left calf was probably _not_ mistaking him for the table leg. And yeah, maybe he _was_ breaking out in a flush of hopeless arousal and Libertus would never let him live this down, ever, so long as they both drew breath.

But he was fine.

"Of course," Drautos said, with the faintest smile. 

Five minutes later, Nyx scooted close to the table, holding a palm over the space between his awkwardly crossed legs. He could feel the uneven splotches of pink rushing up his shoulders and neck as Drautos regarded him, still and silent as he became when he held a winning hand, lids slightly lowered.

"Well," Drautos said. "This is a sight I'm unlikely to forget any time soon."

"Yeah, well, viewing hours are over," Nyx said gruffly, trying to rise from his seat while still covering his half-hard cock. "Pass me my boxers, then."

"Excuse me?" Drautos gave him a superior stare. "You mean _my_ boxers."

There was a long, heavy silence.

"You telling me I have to make the walk of shame back to the _city,_ Sir?"

Drautos shrugged. "I'm not that cruel," he said. A glimmer of hope stirred in Nyx's chest. "My own quarters are two floors down."

Nyx's cock twitched. He applied more pressure and tried to will it away, but the knowing grin on Drautos' face was having a noticeable effect. "What makes you think I'm... That I want to..."

"Call it a hunch," Drautos said, "but I believe I've come to know your tells, Nyx Ulric." He leaned over the table, fanning out the cards and displacing the remains of Nyx's dignity in one fell swoop. 

"Yes, Sir," Nyx whispered, and folded.


End file.
